Return to JAG World
by DanaMulder
Summary: It's not PG13 yet but it probably will be later... just a fun piece I started! Tell me what you think!
1. Default Chapter

2035 local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

Stefanie and Ashley sat side by side on Mac's couch. Flashes of light from the television before them illuminated their faces. Jumping up as a commercial came on, Ashley darted into Mac's kitchen. Throwing open cabinets she searched for popcorn. Finding a bag of extra buttery type she grinned. Shoving the bag into the microwave she continued her raid on the kitchen. The first thing Ashley looked for was salt. Ashley found it sitting by itself on the counter. The wonderful salt. Salt, salt, salt. Grabbing it she returned to her friend on the couch. Stefanie had been hollering that the episode was almost back on. They were watching one of the many JAG tapes Ashley had compiled over the years. Not only were they watching JAG - they were watching JAG (Lifeline), in _Mac's _apartment! The JAG I.S. (Infiltration System) was still up and running. Summer vacation had presented an opportunity to venture back into JAG World, an opportunity to figure out what Harm and Mac where up to now. And Bud! WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO BUD!?!?! This question plagued Stefanie, Ashley and all JAG lovers alike. But right now Mr. Teddy-Bear-Man Roberts wasn't on their minds. Right now salt, popcorn, and Mac's engagement party was on their minds. Maybe they'd look up Harriet's phone number later and find out what had happened to Bud. 

Ashley bounded back into the room and flung herself over the back of Mac's couch making Stefanie bounce a few inches into the air. Snatching the bowl of popcorn from her friend she began shoving the still-hot kernels into her mouth.

"You know, you'd think we'd be more excited being in JAG world again. I mean this is only our second time being here- aw. That's gross!" Ashley sat with her head back shaking salt into her mouth. Glancing over at Stefanie she shrugged then swallowed, savoring the taste of her beloved salt. Turning their attention back to the TV the girls waited excitedly as the porch kiss neared. Eating halted. All three pairs of eyes were fixated on the screen. (Jingo was watching, too.) Harm and Mac neared each other. Closer. Closer. 

A key entering a door lock interrupted the moment. Excitement overtook the pair - Mac was home! Ashley hastily shoved a last handful of popcorn in her mouth and ran to the kitchen to dump the rest of the food in the garbage. Stefanie ran to the TV, ejecting the tape and turning the TV off. Best make a good appearance to their hero - couldn't have food strewn all around the room and the TV on. Mac didn't even have a TV, they had toted that with them from non-JAG land. A voice carried over from the other side of the door. 

"Mac? This key doesn't work. Which one is it?" Harm. 

"That's my car key, Squid. Try the one next to it." Mac's voice carried through the door to Stefanie's ears.

"Ash! Harm's with Mac!" Running back into the main part of Mac's apartment they stood waiting for the door to open fully. _Click. Click. Click. _Ashley took picture after picture of her favorite pair. Is this a flashback or what. Now all Stefanie needed was her camcorder. After grinning madly for a moment more she raced to find her green duffel bag - located next to the couch. Unzipping it hurriedly she screamed. The bag laughed back. Tanya Fender emerged from the duffel bag. By the time Stefanie's yell ended, Ashley had pivoted around to look at the blonde that had climbed out of her friend's suitcase. 

"Tanya…" Ashley began still wondering how her tall companion had crammed herself into a bag. Better yet how Stefanie, lacking a good amount of upper body strength, had carried the bag around all day with Tanya in it.

"Yeeeees … Ashley?" Came the reply.

"Um, why are you here? We're in JAG world… last time I checked you had no interest in the best show of all time, in my opinion, God's gift to the invention called television, the show holding the ultimate shipper-"

  
"No interest in JAG," Stefanie finished Ashley's sentence for her before they all turned one hundered and thirty waiting for Ash's ranting to end. A wide smile spread across Tanya's face.

"But this could also be X-Files world! Think of the possibilities. To even imagine… _imagine_… that Scully and Mulder could be here SOMEWHERE.. ANYWHERE… you never know… I mean, I wouldn't be a good Scully/Mulder shipper if I didn't search for them here. What if Mulder had been in the real world, theoretically our other world, and had somehow found a portal into this world and had -"

Ashley and Stefanie glanced at each other. Walking over to Tanya they led her to the couch. Tanya still had a huge smile plastered on her face. Ashley spoke first.

"Alright Tanya. You can look for Scully and Mulder all you want. At least until we leave. BUT NO GUNS. This can't involve anything potentially dangerous." As Ash lectured the crazed (normal.. Crazed… same difference…) Tanya, Stefanie snuck over to her bag. After searching through various pockets and zippered areas in the duffel bag she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the small item she shoved it in her mouth. Crawling along the floor on her belly she inched towards Tanya. Ashley continued to distract Tanya. Rising up slowly Stefanie pulled the tranquilizer she had retrieved from her bag out of her mouth and uncapped it, preparing to knock the overly excited Tanya out. As the needle neared the back of Tanya's neck the blonde turned around. 

"Oh! Tranquilizer. Stef you're doing this all wrong. Look," Tanya took Stefanie's arm in her right hand beginning to shake the tranquilizer. "You take the tranquilizer in the other hand and shake it, then inject. Wallah." 

Stefanie's eyes rolled back into her head as she flopped limply over onto the floor the tranquilizer still stuck in her arm. Tanya frowned momentarily before commenting "oops". A slightly annoyed Ashley hopped over the back of the couch and pulled the needle out of her friends arm. 

"Sheer brilliance. I don't know which one of you is brighter sometimes," she mumbled to herself as she began dragging Stefanie by her legs to the other side of the couch. Harm stepped forward from the doorway.

"Here let me get her." Picking Stefanie up he deposited the limp form on Mac's couch then returned to Mac's side. Mac finally spoke. This time around she didn't wear her full fledged "what the hell just happened" face upon seeing the girls. 

"Let me get this straight," she began looking to Ashley and the unconscious Stefanie. "You two are back. You managed to get into my apartment. Your other friend is here looking for X, X Flies -"

"X-FILES! Not flies. Files," Tanya corrected Mac promptly in a paranoid tone before she had a chance to continue on. 

"Right, X-Files. Tanya is here looking for Cully and Mille-" Tanya shot up off the couch for a second time.

"Scully and Mulder! Scuh-ley and Muh-l-der," she exclaimed making sure Mac learned the correct pronunciations of her two heroes. 

"Okay. Jeez. Scully and Mulder. Tanya is here looking for people and Stefanie just got knocked out with a tranquilizer… that technically she shouldn't have owned." Mac looked back and forth from Tanya to Ashley. "Right." 

The four stared at each other a moment longer. Ashley broke the silence.

"So, ah, what's for dinner?"

******************************************************************************************

AN: More soon if you like it! Tell me what you think. Read the first fanfic titled How To Hook Up Two Bullheaded Individuals Whom Are Meant For Each Other to understand this better. (Spin and I wrote it… it's under her file thingy. Search for Spin and you'll find it.)


	2. Starbuck...

AN1: I (Spin) am writing this chapter. Stef and I are going to switch on and off from chapter to chapter because this fic is really the both of ours. I guess we'll just see how this goes.  
  
Harm's lips twitched and slowly grew into an amused smile. Mac rolled her eyes and used her right hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She sighed but her lips formed a half-smile.  
  
"You sure do have interesting friends, Sarah," Harm stated with a slight laugh.  
  
Mac simply smiled in agreement and turned back to the two conscious girls. Tanya had gotten out a notebook and was scribbling a To Do list on the first page. She couldn't seem to stick completely to that task though and she would randomly stop and draw hearts with SMR and UST written in them. Mac watched her for a moment before turning her questioning gaze to Ashley.  
  
"What in the world is she doing?"  
  
Ashley giggled as she replied. "You should stop wondering about us you know and just accept the fact that almost nothing we do is sane or has any sort of reason... I really am hungry. Harm, will you make some dinner for us all? Pweeeeze?"  
  
Ashley did her best pout and turned her blue puppy dog eyes on the handsome man. Mac agreed that she was hungry as well and took Ashley's lead in pouting and asking for food. There Harm was with two lovely ladies (*snort*... I'm "lovely"... lol) begging him to cook for them. Who could refuse TWO pairs of irresistible eyes?  
  
Harm gave Mac a quick kiss on the lips and then went into the kitchen to prepare their meal. Mac looked after him a moment and then sat down beside Ashley on the floor by the couch. Ashley promptly took advantage of the lessening of space and threw her arms around Mac in a bear hug. She let go once Mac began to gasp for air.  
  
"So how long are you guys going to be here?"  
  
Ashley's face broke into an asinine grin. "It's summer vacation! Stef's over at my house cuz her parents are in Germany. My Dad had to go to New York for a week so we're all alone at my house so... We can stay for a whole week!!! Tanya has to go home tomorrow though. She's only spending the night."  
  
Mac's eyes widened, probably from fear, and she thought for a moment before responding.  
  
"I guess that means you two are going to be coming to the engagement party. That's um... great. All my friends have been anxious to meet the girls that got Harm and me together and I'm sure Chloe will enjoy your company. Are you guys going to be sleeping here?"  
  
Ashley shook her head. "No way! We wouldn't want to disturb you and the handsome fiancée now would we?" She laughed and her eyes twinkled. "Besides sometimes things get pretty loud in the night over here. Even if you two aren't sleeping, we want to."  
  
Mac coughed slightly. "Jesus. Just how much do they show on that television show in your world?"  
  
"Let's just say we all realize there's no more UST between you two. Stef's camcorder didn't get anything compared to what we get to watch nowadays."  
  
Harm returned with news of dinner's completion and Stef was beginning to stir. Tanya was completely engrossed in her list by this time so Ashley simply gave her a pat on the head, picked up Stefanie, and left the living room with Mac to go help set the table. By the time the food was out on Mac's table Stef was pretty much awake. She was still affected lightly by the drug though so she ate with one of Ashley's hand's holding her head up.  
  
"So whaths the lovie birdths up tooo tomorroths?" Stefanie asked still a little doped up.  
  
Ashley noticed her friend's drugged state and shook her head to indicate that neither Harm nor Mac had to answer that. She picked Stefanie up and swung her over her shoulder fireman style.  
  
"I think it's time for us to leave. We're going to be at the hotel down the street if you want to get in touch with us. We'll come back to the apartment tomorrow afternoon, after we've sent Tanya back safely."  
  
As Harm and Mac finished their dinners alone Ashley returned to the living room to retrieve Tanya. It took a hard hit to the head to snap her out of her list but eventually Ashley got them all down the road and into the hotel lobby. From there they ignored the strange looks of the many people in the lobby. Like they'd never seen two teenagers in green flight suits carrying their drugged friend into a hotel! They got a room by paying prodigious amounts of cash and promptly fell asleep upon their heads hitting the pillows.  
  
0545 Hours A Starbucks in downtown D.C.  
  
The fresh smell of Starbucks coffee assaulted the senses of the three girls as they entered the small coffee shop. Six large coffees were ordered and then the girls preceded to the nearest table. As they drank their two coffees each they discussed their plans for the day. They had four hours before Tanya's dad would be coming to pick her up so they had to find Scully and Mulder by then. They were discussing how they would impersonate FBI agents when none other than Starbuck herself walked in.  
  
Tanya leaped from her seat and launched herself at the startled redhead.  
  
"Scully!" Tanya's arms were around the poor woman in a death grip by now as she began to babble. "You are my absolute hero! I love you sooo much! You're so smart and beautiful! And you're such a bitch sometimes!"  
  
Ashley had joined the hug by now and Stefanie stood beside them studying the other TV character Ashley loved so much and the one Tanya was obsessed with. Scully turned to Stef, thinking she must be the sane one of this strange group of teenagers with a questioning expression on her face. Stefanie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Tanya meant bitch as the highest compliment," Stef explained dryly. "You're a television show character on The X-Files and both Ashley and Tanya watch your life for an hour every Sunday night."  
  
As could be expected, Ms. Scully didn't believe a word of this so she struggled out of Tanya and Ashley's grips and studied their faces.  
  
"Who the hell are you people and what is the matter with you?"  
  
Ashley turned and grabbed a laptop out of the black bag she'd been toting around this morning. She explained the usage to Tanya with a whisper in her ear and both of their faces broke out in grins. Ashley typed furiously and Tanya read her sentences out loud.  
  
"Scully's face of anger melts into one of confusion. She turns around and walks out of the Starbucks. She walks a few feet down the sidewalk and waits for the three strange girls to follow her."  
  
To the amazement of Stefanie, and Scully as well, Scully did exactly as Ashley had typed into the laptop. Stef's mouth dropped open in awe.  
  
"That is so cool," Stef gushed breathlessly. "Can we use one on Harm and Mac too?"  
  
Ashley looked at her two friends sternly. "I only invented this to be used to get Scully and Mulder together and then we won't use it anymore. It's wrong to force people to do things they have no control over."  
  
The three girls grabbed their coffees and left the store to join Scully on the sidewalk. Ashley typed it all out and they followed Scully to the FBI building. There Scully got them in with her security pass and they took the elevator down to the basement. Ashley still narrating the scene on her laptop, they walked down the dark hallway and reached the X-Files office door. Tanya asked very politely if she could type now and Ashley gave her the laptop with the warning that she'd take it back if things got out of hand.  
  
Tanya typed briskly with the laptop held so only she could see the text. Ashley and Stef waited to see what she'd cause poor Dana to do. In the next instant Scully threw open the office door and marched inside. Her eyes focused on Mulder and she walked hastily over to his desk. A very confused Mulder began to ask what she was doing here with three teenagers when he was silenced by Scully's lips on his. The two kissed passionately until Scully was pinned against the filing cabinet and Ashley decided it was time to take the laptop away from Tanya.  
  
The two FBI agents stopped playing tonsil hockey immediately and they both turned to the girls, Mulder in confusion, Scully in rage.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Asked a very confused Fox Mulder.  
  
"Mulder," Dana answered, "They can somehow narrate what they want us to do and we do it whether we want to or not."  
  
Ashley took the opportunity to speak up in the following silence. "But you both wanted to do that anyway so no harm done!"  
  
Ashley began to type away again and Mulder and Scully leaned in again for another kiss. Ashley stopped typing and they both turned to her with slightly angry expressions.  
  
"STOP THAT!" They exclaimed in unison.  
  
Ashley showed the laptop screen to Tanya and Stef and all three burst out in giggles. She then placed the laptop on Mulder's desk so the two agents could see the text she'd typed. The screen simply said, "The cow jumped over the moon and Mother Goose laid lots of eggs."  
  
"I didn't make you two do anything just then," Ashley stated still giggling.  
  
Mulder turned back to Scully and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"We kissed on our own," he uttered quietly.  
  
"Yeah," was the response of the usually witty Scully.  
  
The kiss again and become oblivious to the world around them. Ashley turns to Tanya and they both agree that their work here is done. The three girls leave the office happily. They return to the hotel and get back into their flight suits. It looks like they disappear into thin air and when they reappear 20 minutes later it's just Stef and Ashley back in JAG world.  
  
AN2: So the Scully and Mulder situation is resolved. Now we can focus on Harm and Mac completely. Stef and I will type chapter three as soon as we get the chance, which should probably be tonight. 


End file.
